


Le cadute della mia vita

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Tarantola d'Africa [14]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Introspection, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: I tre grandi momenti bui del principe dei saiyan.Scritto su Momenti soli, canzone di Paolo Meneguzzi.





	Le cadute della mia vita

Le cadute della mia vita  
  
  


Vegeta si portò alle labbra una tazza di caffè. Sentiva la ceramica fredda sotto le dita. Il vento gli fece ondeggiare i corti capelli neri. Corrugò la fronte e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Figurarsi se Vegeta non veniva posseduto da Baby”. Sentì la voce di Gohan provenire dalla stanza accanto.

“Non mi sembra che hai fatto di meglio!” gridò Trunks.

“Ricordiamoci che lo hai portato tu qui” ringhiò Goten. Vegeta diede un’altra sorsata al liquido scuro. Sentì il sapore acre in bocca. Abbassò la tazza e la appoggiò sulla tovaglia con rappresentato ripetutamente il simbolo della Capsule e co.. Sollevò la sedia, facendo tre passi indietro. La lasciò andare e si alzò. Si allontanò dalla tavola. Passò accanto a una finestra evitando le tende.

__

_ “E’ colpa sua se Cell è diventato perfetto!” gridò Yamcha. Vegeta strinse gli occhi sentendo la voce del terrestre. Udì il pianto di un neonato e strinse gli occhi. _

_ “Su, su, piccolino, calmati. La mamma è qui” cercò di consolarlo Bulma. _

_ “Non solo è pericoloso, ma è anche un’idiota!” urlò l’ex-predone del deserto. _

_ “Non dire queste cose davanti al ragazzo del futuro, è già abbastanza deluso così” si lamentò Bulma. _

Le iridi d’ossidiana di Vegeta smisero di brillare di riflessi blu-scuri divenendo totalmente nere. Il principe dei saiyan aggiunse il divano e vi si sedette. Inspirò l’aria sentendo profumo di incenso. Alzò il capo e allargò le braccia, abbandonando le mani sulla stoffa morbida del divano.  Allungò le gambe e mise i piedi sopra un tavolinetto. I muscoli delle spalle e delle braccia erano in tensione.

__

_ “Mio padre è morto da eroe!” strillò Trunks. Si sentì Goten singhiozzare. _

_ “Si era alleato a Majinbu, era pericoloso” ribatté Ten. Vegeta si appoggiò allo stipite della porta e osservò il Tre occhi dimenare le braccia facendo tremare le mani. _

_ “Mi vuole bene, mi ha anche abbracciato” ribatté il bambino dai capelli color glicine. _

_ “MajinVegeta ha quasi ammazzato tua madre” ringhiò Ten. _

Vegeta strinse gli occhi ed espirò dalle narici. Il suo corpo fu avvolto da un’aura rossastra. Regolò il respiro e l’energia si affievolì, scomparendo in una serie di sferette vermiglie.

-Qualsiasi cosa io faccia, quello che sono non cambierò mai- pensò il principe dei saiyan.

 


End file.
